poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Tiffany Lopez: (voice over) Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure! The episode begins one dark day, Where Captain Whiskers was making ready for his new evil plan. Captain Whiskers: Time to put me next plan into action. With the Pirate Force Rangers out of the way, I will get my hands for One Piece. So, He returned to the 21st Century to begin his next plot. Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, Bendy and Marine the Raccoon were having a soda drinking contest. Marine the Raccoon: Alright, Bendy. Let's have a soda drinking contest to see who can pull off a new record. Bendy Jackson: Oh, You're on, Marine. Callie Jones: Ready... Set... Go! As John Silver blows his whistle, They started drinking as much soda they could. Nina Vincent: Go, Bendy, Go! Captain Emmett: Come on, Marine, You got this! The drinking goes on, Bendy passed out as Marine won. John Silver: (raising Marine's arm up) The First Mate Wins! Just as they cheered for her, There was an emergency alert. Captain Emmett: Uh-oh, Looks like we got an emergency alarm. Zazu: Report to the Lab, Ford and Stanley would like to see you all right away. John Silver: Bendy, Lad. Game over, Let's get to work! Bendy Jackson: (Burped) Gotcha. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5